the_forsaken_lunatics_dungeons_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
TFL 17.12.19
The Kiddie Caper Re-Cap: Kid Ruspbin, Kid Biff, & Kid Vantis (now free of laryngitis) were tasked by Gadrien to prove themselves. Stash, one of Gadrien's best, allowed them to pick where they wanted to go, and they chose the Arena district, where gambler's are known to have ample coin. Meanwhile Bubbles waited in the Shopping district, keeping an eye out for them. After a long wait, she returned to the White Dragon, and was soon met by Crudely and Dash. Crudely shared his rum and sailor stories, while Dash and Getch had a nice, loooooooonnng chat. Adokal Waited in the Shipping District as well. After awhile he decided to fly recon in his bat form, but couldn't find any sign of the gang. Eventually he also headed back to the Dragon. Kid Biff, Kid Vantis, and Kid Ruspbin were tasked with pick pocketing a Githzerai with a red coin purse. They hatched and executed a plan. Kid Biff smashed up an apothocary, and taunted the shop keep, luring him outside. Kid Vantis darted inside and stole Filter of the Fey, knocking over a shelf of goods in the process, leaving the shop a shattered mess. They all escaped, and made their way to the Arena, where Kid Vantis tried to pass off his stolen filter as a luck potion while Kid Ruspbin and Kid Biff kept an eye out for their mark. Kid Vantis was able to bamboozle a drunken gnome into buying the potion. At this point several things happened pretty quickly: Guards of the Arena came out to shut down Kid Vantis' racket, and also saw Kid Ruspbin scaling the arena and pulled him down. The gnome drank the potion and promplty vanished. Kid Vantis saw the mark, and took off after him. Kid Biff saw Kid Ruspbin being assailed, and came to his aid. Kid Vantis followed the Githzerai, Kid Biff followed Kid Vantis, and Kid Ruspbin followed Kid Biff. Once they gathered up, Kid Biff circled in front of the mark, came up in front of him, and punched him in his Githzerai dick, accusing him of fucking his mother. Kid Vantis used the distraction to cut the purse off of the mark, and run into the crowd. The Githerzai punched Kid Biff so hard that it knocked him into adulthood, which shocked the gathering crowd. Biff, now nude, having grown out of his childrens clothes, darted into an alley, Kid Ruspbin chased after. Stash collected Kid Vantis, got him safely back to the sewers, and went to retrieve Kid Biff, only to find Kid Ruspbin in an alley with a naked half-orc rummaging through garbage. She abandoned the idea of finding Kid Biff, and instead took Kid Ruspin back to the sewers were they met Kid Vantis. The three of them went to Gadrien's HQ while Biff, now wearing an old garbage sheet, made his way back to the White Dragon. There he found Bubbles and Crudely alseep at a table, while Dash and Getch were nowhere to be seen. He went to get cleaned up and go to bed. Adokal arrived shortly after. Stash, Kid Ruspbin, and Kid Vantis had dinner in Gadrien's Hall. After some conversation, Gadrien became suspicious of Kid Vantis, who goaded Gadrien into striking him...twice. The second was hard enough to knock Kid Vantis into adult Vantis, now also quite naked, at which point Gadrien knew the game was afoot. Most of the children ran. Stash and a runt remained, only one by choice. Gadrien cast Cloud of Blades, locked down the room, and sent Stash to get more intel. Stash busted into the White Dragon and demanded answers of Adokal. Once satisfied, she darted off to tell Gadrien what she'd learned, only to be javellined in the back by Adokal. He healed her just a tiny bit, bound her, and demanded that she take him to his teammates. He also cured Bubbles of her drunken stupor, and had her go wake Biff. Neither seemed to mind the near dead and very bloody child tied up in their bar. Stash led the three of them to Gadrien's hall, whereupon the reunited crew proceeded to attack THROUGH the wall of blades, and stab the shit out of Gadrien until he was just barely clinging to life. Ruspbin stabalized him enough to move him, Stash was bribed into leading them out, the runt kid begged to follow, and they all left the sewers. They dropped Gadrien with a very displeased-at-being-awoken-in-the-dead-of-night Jakari Stonehands, trusting that he'd be delivered to Chibby Banks. They returned to the White Dragon, all adults, all clothed, a bit worse for the wear, but all alive. With the job done, they get a solid nights sleep, knowing that tomorrow, they sail for Otera. They left a frightened child to sleep near the embers of their fire, seemingly forgotten. Whew! I didn't mean for that Gadrien side quest to take so long, but it ended up being more fun that I'd anticipated. Things get tricky when the group splits up, but in a fun, concurrent narrative kind of way. So next week is Christmas, so there'll be no session that day BUT I think most of us are off on Tuesday... See where I'm going with this? Holler if ya hear me!